Solar Nova
by Talonsen
Summary: Influence and chance can be just as important as destiny and drive. A new factor comes into play at Lougetown. One who will turn the world on its head possibly as much as "Strawhat" Luffy himself. Patterson D. David, an ambitious young Navy sailor, will change the Navy and World Government like no sailor before. Possible OCxHarem; lots of real Navy terms used.
1. Ch-1: Crossing Super Novas

**Act 1: Enter A New Star!**

 _Chapter-1: Crossing Super Novas_

LSSN (Logistics Specialist Seaman) Patterson D. David walked down the streets of the infamous Loguetown, resting place of the Pirate King Gol D. Rodgers. David was a skinny yet well toned young man standing on the shorter side (at roughly 6'7") with naturally tanned skin, dark hazel brown eyes, shoulder length black hair, and a well cared for goatee. He had on a yellow/white button up shirt (with only a third of the buttons buttoned) baring the Navy insignia on the back and right breast pocket with its sleeves rolled up to just below the elbow, under a dark blue long coat he wore as a cape. His red slacks were held up by a plain brown leather belt and tucked into a set of black combat boots, and the top of his head was covered with a crimson bandana under a brown tripoint cover.

The young man was quite exited, he had just finished A-school and was now heading to his first command, and thanks to his family's connections it was going to be a Loguetown command! David had always wanted to visit this legendary city, ever since he first heard tails from his father. David was a second, thirdish, generation Navy brat, his great grandfather on his mother's side had been in the Navy and his father was a former chief with quite the fearsome reputation back in the day. In fact he was forced to medically retire do to a fight with Gol D. Rodgers himself, in a battle that devastated three islands in the "New World", even Admiral Akainu spoke to his father with respect!

On his way in from the docks he'd already had a strange encounter, he'd come across Commodore Smoker himself and a strange kid who set off both his _Kenbunshoku Haki_ and "Cosmic Awareness" like nothing else. He grinned to himself, THAT kid had a destiny, and he could tell Smoker had the same feeling though the Captain probably didn't realize what it was yet. But as he made his way through the groups of crowding he noticed a larger than normal commotion about one of the groups. Extending his _Kenbunshoku Haki_ the man caught a vision of a pretty, short haired, blunet, young woman in glasses facing off against a pair of weak pirates. Chuckling to himself David continued walking into the crowd, it should be a good show.

As the two idiots charged, he noticed a green haired swordsman about to intercede, however the fight (if one could truly call it such) was over before you could blink. The young woman had unwrapped, drawn her blade, and struck the two down before he could even draw his sword. David could only laugh as the swordswoman fell in an exceedingly clumsy manner and then the green haired man, in an attempt to help her, accidentally crushed the glasses he picked up for her. Walking up to the pair David stopped their arguing with a hand.

"How about I pay for your glasses miss, this guy here looks pretty penniless."

"That's not the point though!" David and the green haired man looked questioningly at each other then back to her, "If you pay for him then he'll fall into a habit of irresponsibility and…" and she went on like that till David cleared his throat and brought her back to reality.

"Alright then what do you suggest mam?" Giving him a smile so cute it should have been illegal the woman dragged off the green haired man, David in tow, both sweat dropping.

A few minutes latter and the trio found themselves in front of the Loguetown Marine base. "Alright, you can pay me back by working here! And as long as you can work for the Marines you won't have to worry about money!" Said the blunet as she shoved a brush and bucket into Zoro's hands.

"Why would I want to work here!?" But the green head's answer just seemed to piss her off further. Which in turn made the LS Seaman chuckle quietly.

"So do you intend to just be the kind of person to throw another's kindness into their face!"

"HEY! What the!?" Before he could even form a counter a random Seaman ran up to the woman and saluted her.

"Master ChiefTashigi! It's time for drills!"

"Cool mind if I join in before I check in then Sarge?" The three talkers gave David a shocked look before Tashigi gasped and pulled out a notebook.

"Of coarse you must be the new recruit for the McCampbell, LSSN Patterson D. David, right?"

"That'd be me." Replied the handsome young man with a roguish grin. He chuckled once again at the blush that spread across the young Sarge's face.

"Of coarse feel free to join us! I'm afraid you won't have much to do other than train and explore the town till your ship returns in a month."

"That's fine with me. I think I'd rather like getting to know the chain of command better." It was really fun to tease her, thought the young Devil Fruit user as he fallowed her down into the practice yard.

The drills were simple enough, consisting mostly of basic sword forms and some shooting practice. Everything MOST Sailors/Marines would need to at least keep them alive in battle. But the sad truth was that most of these men would probably be killed or medically discharged before they made it to E-6, unless they developed some special skills there was little hope of getting noticed or even surviving in the waters on or around the Grand Line. Coming out of his thoughts David sweat dropped as he suddenly realized that he'd been throwing around several armed guys like rag dolls, probably unconsciously using his _Kenbunshoku Haki_ while lost in thought.

"Wow, and without even using a weapon! Your pretty good Patterson."

"Heh, I owe it all to my dad's training. But please Master Chief call me David or at least Pat."

"Alright… Pat." Her cute blush and slight smile brought a definite smile to the Seaman. Behind them he could already tell that the green headed man who came in with them and beaten a pair of guards on the way out. Though he knew he probably should have stopped him something in the back of his mind said things might be more interesting with the guy out and about. Fallowing the Master Chief as two other marines informed her of the attack David fallowed her in as she examined the KOed pair.

"If your worried about that guy why don't you go look for him MC? Though I've got a hunch that he's perfectly fine." She gave him a questioning look before nodding to him and then regaining that blush he was starting to like so much.

"Um… would you mind coming with me… to help find that guy! You seem to have a knack for things like this." Nodding his head in agreement David fallowed her as she ran out the doors. They searched the town for almost an hour before Tashigi sighed and said,

"We'll keep looking for him down this way." said the clumsy, sexy Marine Master Chief even as they turned down a new road. "I need to pickup my sword from the smith right now."

"Whatever you need mam, I'm just enjoying my time with you." Replied David cheerily. Tashigi blushed furiously at his comment, and didn't fully notice when she looped her arm with his and pulled him off.

Several minutes later and the pair found themselves at one of the local smith's shops, from the quality of their displayed weapons he could tell they were good. Looking at the counter he noticed a shock of green hair and smirked, it seems that fate had once again placed them with their strange acquaintance. But upon looking at his unsheathed sword, he could have sworn he had seen it somewhere. Luckily for him Tashigi seemed to have an encyclopedic knowledge of meito and a tendency to voice her thoughts.

"Ahaa! Is that really the Wadō Ichimunji! It's one of the 31 _Ō Wazamono_ swords, it's worth at least 40,000,000 beli."

"Shut up! Are you trying to ruin my business?"

David laughed at the scene of the owner throwing Tashigi's sword to her and the clumsy Sargent losing her balance and knocking over a display, before walking up to the owner. "Hey no real harm done, and anyway that guy obviously wasn't going to sell the Wadō for any price."

Grumbling in anger the owner eventually grunted his agreement, "Alright. There's the 500 beli pile, pick a couple of cheep swords and get outta here." The green haired guy scratched the back of his head as he headed over to the four barrels of junk swords and started rummaging through. Turning his attention away from the green haired man David began looking over the store's selection, it was decent. But he was a little disappointed that it didn't carry any of his weapons of choice, i.e. the short handled war hammer, two-handed jian, naginata, or trench knives. But the sound of the owner yelling that he _wouldn't_ sell the green head a sword instantly caught his attention. Turning around his eyes widened at the blade in the swordsman's hand, 3rd Kotetsu! Now he was no expert on swords, but even he had heard the tails about those three "devil swords" and how every one of their wielders had died or disappeared mysteriously. He wasn't surprised that the guy wouldn't sell the sword any longer, who would ever wanted that kind of knowledge on their conscience.

"Well let's just see which is stronger this sword's curse or my luck?" David grinned, he knew this guy would be interesting. They all watched as he tossed the sword into the air and held out his arm. The sword spun down in a steady rotation, but when it seemed that the blade would take his arm off it moved in the most unusual way and missed his arm by the merest of centimeters before lodging itself nearly to the hilt in a floorboard. Tashigi let out a sigh of relief, the owner and his wife were speechless, and David and the swordsman wore identical grins. "I'll take it! Hey you," the guy said to David, "pick another sword for me, you look like you've got a good eye."

"I don't think that will be necessary." Said the Devil Fruit user as he looked towards the owner. The man nodded as he suddenly turned and ran up the stairs before returning with a covered item that he revealed to be one of the finest swords David had ever seen. The owner stated some facts about the blade before saying, " _Wazamono_ meito, Yabashiri! This is my shop's finest masterpiece!" he bowed to the swordsman, "Please take it!"

"I told you old man, I don't have that kind of cash." Said the swordsman while the Sargent Major looked on in awe.

David interrupted with a low chuckle, "I may not be a swordsman, but I've heard that some special swords, katana especially, choose their wielders. The Sandai Kotetsu obviously chose you."

"That's right! And because of that I want you to also take this Yabashiri free of charge! Any swordsman found worthy of a Kotetsu will certainly bring this blade to glory as well!" The swordsman grinned and nodded before taking the two blades and placing them with the Wadō and walking out the door.

Beside the grinning LSSN, Tashigi sighed, "It looks like I completely lost to him." A small smile on her face.

"That's only cause he has a dream." The Master Chief gave the Seaman a strange look. "He is steadfast in his goal and looks to nothing else, his conviction makes him strong, and will carry him to its end whatever that may be!" Looking at the girl knelt next to him and now staring at him in awe. "When you find the kind of conviction he has to strive and die for a dream… you will have found your own strength Tashigi."

The aura of his _Haoshoku Haki_ and the power of his words made the swordswoman look at him as if he were some kind of sage and take his words to heart. She blushed as she looked at his grinning form caught in the glinting window light.

"Well then shouldn't we get back to the base Tashigi?"

Her blush deepened even more, "Y-you shouldn't be addressing your superiors so informally."

David laughed good naturedly as he helped her up and walked with her out the door. The two walked back to the base almost arm in arm while discussing various mundane things, he was intrigued to find out that Tashigi was a closet manga otaku, it also surprised him how easily he opened up to this strange clumsy young woman. Normally David was actually quite a reserved and laid back individual who stuck to himself or his few close friends. And yet here he was chatting away with a woman he'd met just hours before. He wasn't sure weather to take it as a good or a bad sign.

The pair arrived back at the Marine Base just after noon and as they walked through the gate Tashigi was informed that the Captain wanted to see her. Bidding her farewell David decided to explore the base a bit before heading to his barracks. But several minutes into his wandering an all hands call roared out across the base's 1MC. Apparently some pirates had invaded the central square around the execution platform.

Once again his _Kenbunshoku Haki_ and "Cosmic Awareness" were going wild, something was about to happen, something that would change the course of history, or perhaps define it. Whatever was about to happen he knew he couldn't miss it. Fallowing the trail of Sailors and Marines, David eventually found himself in a building overlooking the execution grounds. Using his Devil Fruit powers to move quickly around and between people till he was at an open window. There on the block was the goofy kid from earlier with the clown (in more ways than one) pirate Buggy ready to take the boy's head off. Slowly an unnatural storm front pulled in overhead. Gazing up into the clouds David knew what would happen, up upon the platform Buggy asked if the boy (revealed to be "Straw-Hat" Luffy) had any last requests. Taking a deep breath Luffy yelled to the crowd,

 ** _"I'M GONNA BE KING OF THE PIRATES!"_** Instantly the people burst into talk.

 _{To say something like that, here of all places! What a bold declaration you make Monkey D. Luffy!}_ Thought David as two of the boy's crew attacked the clown pirates in an attempt to reach their captain.

"Zoro, Sanji! Sorry guys, looks like I'm dead!" The boy smiled, a large cheesy grin, even as the sword came down. When inches from the boy's neck a huge bolt of lightning struck the tower and bringing it crashing down. From the wreckage Luffy emerged unharmed, not really surprising considering the boy's rubber body. Not even waiting for the call he knew Smoker would make, David leaped into the fray and blasting an escape rout for the civilians with the shockwave of a _Busoshoku Haki_ equipped shoulder charge. He then turned back and began to demolish any and all pirates between him and Luffy. Suddenly waves of… rainbow energy? Rained down upon him and his fellow sailors and marines. Looking up he saw a man on a unicycle charge straight through him.

Cobaji looked at his now melted sword and the chunks of molten steel now burning into the flesh of his comrades and then back to the still flaming "wound" through the man's chest. "Just what are you?"

"Me? Why I'm a star-man!" David's comment was accentuated by his entire body bursting into golden plumbs of "flame". " _Afterburner!_ " A wave of pure heat energy smashed into Cobaji flaying skin from bone and causing the man to fall screaming. Not willing to waist more time ethereal blue energy began emanating from his arms. " _Solar Wind, Magnetizer!_ " instantly tornadoes of azure energy flew forth from his arms and entrapped the Buggy Pirates, forcing them to stick together and pulling all sorts of metal towards them.

"Fire the special nets!" Captain Smoker yelled as he watched his new subordinate effortlessly takeout the trash pirates. As soon as the nets fell, David was off, racing towards the Strawhats. Smoker couldn't help but grin, the boy was better than most of his officers twice his age and experience.

Some ways down the street, David careened after the retreating pirates. That Luffy character was something else, untrained and unrefined sure, but given time and the right kind of master and he'd be a force to be reckoned with. Seeing the Strawhat's green haired first mate fighting his favorite Master Chief. David smirked for a moment, that Zoro wasn't the type to hurt a female so far below his own level and she might just learn something from fighting a guy like Zoro. Moving on as soon as he was sure Zoro wouldn't kill Tashigi he sped off towards his real target. Sighting the Strawhat running up ahead of him David flashed ahead of him as a flair of solar flame.

Reforming in front of the young captain and his blond teammate, he gave the pair a grin as both their attacks passed straight through him. Luffy held his slightly burned hand in pain, good thing his rubber body had such quick snapback, but Sanji's lack of heat damage was honestly surprising. Never letting the Strawhats' Captain leave his sight David extended his arm and gave him the traditional 'bring it' motion. "Let's see what you've got Luffy. If you can't even get past me, then The Line will eat you and your crew alive."

"Heh. But that's part of the fun isn't it." David returned the rubber boy's grin.

"Then show me you've got what it takes to protect them!" Without warning he charged the pirate and delivered a barrage of martial arts strikes. Though the wannabe Pirate King had a lot of potential and some reasonably impressive dodging ability David still firmly connected with over half of his strikes, and he hadn't even begun to use his true speed, let alone his _Haki_ or Cosmic Awareness. Spinning slightly to his right the LSSN delivered a powerful backhand to the back of Strawhat's head that sent him careening into a wall.

"Luffy!" Sanji moved to intercept David with a spinning high kick to his head only for the young sailor to easily deflect it with a raised arm. Without even turning to look at the blond cook David delivered a perfect reverse _Flash Kick_ to his chin, sending him flying into and tough a wall.

"Looks like you lack what it takes to enter that place they call the New World. To become the Pirate King you'll need more than just the power of the Devil Fruit." David drew back his arm ready to KO the rubber pirate captain… only to have it grabbed by a powerful _Haki_ equipped hand. Looking back at his new opponent David's eyes went wide as he noticed who now stood behind him. "Dragon, the World's Revolutionary! Why risk coming out to save some no name like Straw-Hat?"

"Why take away a man's right to sail the sea free?" Lightning flashed and showed the wide grin on his tattooed face. Returning the revolutionary's toothy grin David ignited his arm, forcing the powerful man away.

"You've got me there Dragon." the young seaman stood and faced the World's Most Wanted Man. "But do _you_ really think the kid and his crew can survive the Grand Line as they are now?"

"Is that for us, or them to decide?" Away from the two powerful fighters Luffy and Sanji had gotten up and were making a run for it.

On their other side Smoker's lower half exploded into smoke and he rocketed after the pair. "You're not escaping on my watch Straw-Hat!"

 ** _"How About We Let Destiny Decide!"_** Exclaimed Dragon as he rose his hand to the sky.

 _"Why Not Dragon!"_ And David's form exploded into dark, azure blue, stellar flames that spiraled into the clouds. As the powers of storm and star collided shockwaves and storming winds blasted about the entire town. Marine and pirate alike struggled not to be torn airborne by the chaotic forces unleashed by two monsters in human skin.

For over a minute this storm of destruction roared before dissipating to normal storm levels. Catching his falling tripoint David stood amongst the rubble with a slight smile on his face. "So for now that's all I can do eh?" Looking towards the harbor he laughed as he watched Luffy slingshot himself back onto his boat alongside Roanoa Zoro. Dusting himself off the young Navy enlisted began his trek back to the base. Without a doubt this fiasco will have Smoker up in arms and he'll order the first ship he can get his hands on to chase after them. _'It looks like you'll be ushering in a new age of pirates Straw-Hat.'_ Thought the starman as he nearly burned with excitement. The future was starting to look really exiting.

—

 **Okay I'd just like to make one thing clear for those who will inevitably think I'm pushing David and Tashigi's relationship to fast. Tashigi has been shown to have an unusually shy side at time, so as she finds David physically attractive, and begins to have a great admiration towards him, she has developed a crush but not real romantic feelings as of yet. Combine with the fact that she basically is looking up to a subordinate, who in her philosophy should look up to her, makes her embarrassment even worse. David on the other hand finds her endlessly amusing and both cute and sexy so flirts with her and teases her. He dose have growing feelings for her and is slightly shocked by how her quirks seem to bring him out of his usual shell of aloof introversion.**

 **I'd like to thank avatoa for his review and corrections. Please review this fic with any corrections, questions, and suggestions you may have. Flames will be used to help Ace burn the trolls in Hell though.**


	2. Ch-2: The Nova Unveiled

Chapter-2:The Nova Unveiled

David woke up at the base wide call of liberty and managed to roll out of his bed at the base's T.P.U. cabin. Like he predicted, Captain Smoker was up in arms since the Strawhats had escaped yesterday with the aid of "The World Revolutionary" Dragon. And when he had wanted to chase them out to sea it turned out that all of their ships were out on deployments, with only his future ship the McCampbell close enough to recall. But the storm that had helped the pirate crew escape had also postponed the McCampbell, so he and Tashigi had been forced to deal with the irate Smoker for the night. Suffice it to say, he would be more than happy to leave the ship's CO and XO to deal with the man today. Quickly dressing, the young seaman made his way towards the mess hoping to meet Tashigi and calm her down from her loss to Zoro.

He found her on the drilling grounds with over a dozen unfortunate marines. Shaking his head slightly as he watched the woman beat down another three, he decided that he'd help her work this out. Patting two petty officers on the shoulder as he passed David stepped into the Master Chief's range and promptly sidestepped a downward slash. Ducking under her follow-up, the seaman punched up towards her blade spinning his fist and arm inwards at the last second, the sword was pushed aside and his spinning fist connected solidly with her diaphragm. The sergeant major coughed and sputtered as she fought to get air back into her lungs.

Back at his starting point, David watched calmly, but internally he was feeling horrible for hurting the woman he had just befriended. However he also knew that this was something Tashigi needed if she was going to move on and continue to grow. She'd hit a wall when she met and then fought against Zoro, if she was going to continue as a swordswoman she would need a drive. Once she had something she could strive for with all her will she could begin to awaken her _Haki_.

"You can't let your loss to Roronoa effect your emotions so much Sergeant Major," said the young Logia wielder as he moved into his favored Wing Chung stance. "Hold your anger and change it into Drive, then focus that Drive into **power**."

As the swordswoman charged him, David calmly stepped into her personal range before pivoting to the right while grabbing her left arm with his, placing his right knife hand against the back of her neck, and promptly slamming her into the ground with enough force to instantly clear her head. Tashigi blinked dumbly for a moment before getting up and looking towards her new friend/sparring partner/secret crush and asking, "Okay, _what_ did you just do?"

The Seaman gave her a small, amused smile. "I figured that you, as a talented swordswoman, would understand the nature and importance of _subtlety_. Particularly as a female sword wielder, as you don't have the build to match the sheer physical might of swords _men_."

Receiving an annoyed look and what he could only assume was an annoyed hiss in return, David gave her a friendly smirk as he continued. "Well then, let this be lesson one; _knowing_ and _executing_ are two VERY different things. Right now, and in your fight with Roronoa, you met both of us head on trying to overwhelm us with your speed and power."

The unusually dressed young enlisted moved towards the cool down benches and motioned for the attractive officer to follow. "Now I can slightly agree with the speed factor, seeing as women have a slight edge in speed and agility. But as you have experienced, female fighters should not simply lash out with brute power. Roronoa simply forced you back, overpowering you with his far greater strength. And just now I displayed to you a martial artist's subtlety and turned your own power against you. Had I chosen to add my own force you would have been lucky to have gotten away without dizziness or a concussion."

"So you're saying that I can't win because I'm a _woman_!?" David shook his head in slight annoyance at his superior.

" **NO**." He decided to emphasize his statement with a small, controlled burst of his _Haoshoku Haki_ … just to make sure she understood. "What I'm trying to get you to understand is that you cannot fight using a style meant for a completely different body type! If you were stocky and more muscular then I'd just tell you to work on the control of your swings and toss training weights at you."

David suddenly stood up again and pulled the shocked Master Chief up with him. Then, before she could ask what he was doing, he had already moved behind her and caused a not so subtle blush to rise across her face as he pulled her against his chest and used his arms to move her into a stance. The Devil Fruit wielder did his best to fight back his own feelings as his beautiful sempai unintentionally pressed her perfectly sculpted backside into his groin.

"But you're body is slim, lithe. With muscles toned and compressed like those of a gymnast. You're built for both speed and flexibility and you need to take maximum advantage of your own body type." David stepped back before his attraction for the beautiful chief enlisted became too… noticeable. "Honestly, if you weren't already so skilled with the katana I'd have recommended switching to the jian or straight sword, but as it stands I'll instead be teaching you a style called Watōjutsu. It's a rather unique style of 'lost' swordsmanship that combines martial arts motions with kenjutsu's force. It also requires a unique style of hilt and guard… if you don't mind changing Shigure's…"

"N-no! I don't mind at all!" Tashigi was still blushing from her previous, rather intimate, contact with her handsome kohai. "I-I mean you're going out of your way to help me and teach me a secret art when you're off duty. If changing Shigure's hilt and guard can help me get stronger then I'll do it!"

"Alright then. Let's start with training you in the martial arts since you already have the necessary blade skills." For the next few hours David trained with Tashigi, mostly by teaching her forms and stances, often by being embarrassingly close to the slightly clumsy marine master chief. Stopping for a late lunch, the Navy pair shared stories about their youth and training, and after witnessing his power it didn't actually come as much surprise to her that he came from one of the islands in the Grand Line. David was stunned that Tashigi herself came from somewhere in the East Blue. It was quite rare to find someone from the "weakest sea" with the kind of power and potential she had (though it was true that when they did appear they tended to be destined for greater things). The female marine wanted to "free" all the Meito from the hands of criminals. A truly noble goal, but she seemed to have a common misbelief of those marines who came from the weaker oceans, that the Navy and the World Government were good and just and could do no wrong. Most had not experienced the injustices of the flaunted "Absolute Justice" and most had not had to experience the horrors inflicted upon the common folk by the "holy" Tenryubito (other than his family friends the Donquixote Family). It honestly disgusted him how those in power justified some of their extreme actions against those innocents who unintentionally and unknowingly stood in their way. It was why both he and his own father pledged to follow their own path, that of "True Justice". He was suddenly pulled from his thoughts as he noticed a slightly worried Tashigi attempting to get his attention.

"Sorry… I… was a little lost in thought." The powerful enlisted blushed lightly at being caught daydreaming. It was doubly bad because the one who caught him was his new attraction and respected sempai. "Well then, I think that's enough for today, unless you want to continue practicing on your own Ms. Tashigi. I need to find a _much_ more open spot to practice using my Devil Fruit powers."

"Say, Seaman Patterson–"

"C'mon Chief, didn't we agree you'd call me David or Pat yesterday? I know it's not in reg but I just respond better to those names."

The short haired woman blushed lightly at the thought of calling her kohai (new crush) in such a familiar manner. "Alright… Pat… but only if you call me Tashigi. Anyway, I was just wondering, what exactly _is_ your Devil Fruit? I remember yesterday you used two very different powers against the Buggy Pirates, and I know from Captain Smoker that a Devil Fruit should only give command over one element. So how did you use two _different_ elements?"

"Ah! Yes, you're right. Do you mind if we walk and talk?"

"Not at all." With a quick nod of his head the two stood and began walking towards the forest just outside of town.

"Well you see the Fruit I ate is a very special and unique one. It's one of, if not _the_ , highest tier Logia-class, you know what those are, right?"

"Yes, the Captain is one as well."

"Exactly! But his is actually a lower tier." That honestly shocked her, after witnessing firsthand the power of Smoker's Moku Moku no Mi, she had trouble believing that it could be considered weak. "Now _my_ Devil Fruit is the Hoshi Hoshi no Mi, so basically I'm a star-man! I can create, control, and even become high density solar plasma. No other 'heat' based Logia can match up to my plasma which has a general temperature of about 107 degrees Kelvin. That's more than hot enough to melt steel instantly and even vaporize it within just a few seconds."

David gave her a minute to let that information sink in… and he was rewarded with the most amusing, and cute, look of absolute shock and awe. "I know how you feel. I probably had a similar look when I found out for myself. But that isn't the limit of my Fruit's powers. As you witnessed yesterday the Hoshi Hoshi no Mi has a rather unique aspect to it. The reason its name is 'star' and not 'plasma' is that the dense solar plasma that I am essentially now made of gives me ALL the powers of a star. Heat, light, gravity, – the entire electromagnetic spectrum, I can radiate and, to varying levels, control any form of energy produced by a star!"

" _Sugoi_! That's amazing Pat-san!"

"Huinhahahaha! Yeah and it's a good thing too, because my plasma is just too dangerous for normal use. One time I accidentally used one of my most basic plasma attacks onboard a ship, and just the ambient heat was enough to ignite the entire deck along its path! That and my plasma is so insanely hot that a direct hit is basically a death sentence to anyone without some kind of Devil Fruit or a good mastery of _Busoshoku Haki_. So I trained up my control and created techniques for the other energies I can freely use. Magnetism and gravity are great for capturing dumb pirates and bandits. It also allows me to sense the flux of ambient cosmic energies. This gives me certain heightened perceptions. I call it my Cosmic Awareness." From there the pair's conversation dwindled down into more mundane topics. Favorite food (cheesecake – David, chocolate – Tashigi), music (surprisingly both rock, though Tashigi preferred soft), hobbies (writing, deduction – David, caring for her sword, singing (in private) – Tashigi, and they both enjoyed reading and training); by the time they reached a good open beach with nice high rocky cliffs over two hours had passed.

David instructed the Master Chief to observe from a good seventy meters away, for her safety, as he began his training. Instantly his body lit up with a bright, but not blinding, glow, while flares of blue/white plasma arced randomly from his form. The sand around him melted into volcanic glass and some close to him even began to boil and vaporize while the air up to a good meter or more away from him rippled and rose like a mirage. Raising his right arm and drawing it back from his fist to his elbow, it instantly became a bright blaze of erupting swirling energy-like matter.

" **Stellar Eruption!** " Throwing his arm forward, the Seaman launched a fiery horizontal pillar of destruction hurtling out into the water, where it detonated in a spectacular geyser of superheated steam that became a mountainous mushroom cloud as it rose into the sky. All the way back on the beach Tashigi had to go to a knee and shield her face as the shockwaves crashed into her and stirred up a small storm of sand.

Without breaking, David turned and with his fist still ignited leaped towards part of the cliff face with amazing speed. " **Meteor Knuckle!** "

The air around his fist actually ignited into a ball of fire, making it look like a blazing meteor as it struck the rock wall. With an impact that leveled a good part of the cliff, it left a crater like that of a meteor as well. Tashigi was about to stand when suddenly the dust and debris were blown away by another huge wave of plasma. She watched from her seated position as the fourth state of matter consumed everything like an apocalyptic wall. But as soon as it dispersed she noticed the plasma on both of his arms change from blue/white to blue/black.

" **Incendium Gehennae!** " Slamming his flaring arms together before him David unleashed his most impressive spectacle yet. A spiraling maelstrom of black and blue flame and plasma that flew into the sky and caught the vary clouds aflame! And as the marine swordswoman stared up into the burning heavens she only had one thought.

' _Am I witnessing the work of a god? Or a devil?'_

* * *

 **Chapter 2 is finally out, and I couldn't be happier! I've never worked on multiple stories at once before and I didn't realize how stressful it could be. Well I might as well take this time to answer some questions I know I'll get.**

 **1.) If it seems like David is over powered that's because he is. Like Luffy he was trained since childhood by a man on par with Gol D. Rodgers, only David's father didn't have his screws loose like Garp. David will be quite Gary Stuish to** _ **most**_ **his enemies up until around after the Skypiea Arc.**

 **2.)I have decided that this will be a harem fic for both David and Luffy. But as David isn't the kind of guy to go purposely looking to make one and Luffy is mostly clueless about just about everything, I decided that their harems will be formed for them by other people. In David's case it is going to be either Sadi-chan or a female OC who will actually be Bellmere's niece. While for Luffy it will likely be either Margaret or Vivi (I'll make it an amusing and unexpected cultural thing)**

 **3.) David will be teaching Tashigi (and latter Smoker)** _ **Haki**_ **and later some Rokushiki. I think Tashigi will learn** _ **Soru, Kami-e,**_ **and** _ **Rankyaku**_ **while Smoker will just learn** _ **Shingan**_ **as a means to speedup his smoke attacks.**

 **As always I appreciate good reviews (complements, critiques, and corrections) I will also take any and all ideas presented to me into consideration. So please review! Any and all flames will be doused by pure solar plasma and forgotten... so don't even bother.**


	3. Interlude: David's Datasheet

**Now I normally don't waste chapters on stuff like this but I though that you my loyal readers would like to see just where David currently stands in stats. Okay, after writing this I got a bit curious if what I remembered about the Navy/Marines of One Piece was accurate, and guess what... it wasn't. So I've made corrections to the previous chapters about the ranks (primarily Tashigi's) as it seems that in the One Piece universe the Marines are just what they call the Navy soldiers and that they are not actually separate branches. That being said, I will still be using the general Navy ranking system. If you want to know about the ranking system I will use just Google it as I have no with to post up all the ranks of both enlisted and officers.**

* * *

 **Name** : Patterson D. David

 **Affiliation** : World Government, Navy/Marines, WGN McCampbell crew

 **Rate/Rank** : LSSN (Logistics Specialist Seaman)

 **Age** : 24

 **Height** : 6'0"

 **Potential Love Interests** : Tashigi (confirmed), Hina, Kalifa, Boa Handcock, Domino, Sadi-chan, female OC, Rebecca,

 **Powers** : David ate the Hoshi Hoshi no mi (Star Star Fruit), a unique and powerful Logia-type Devil Fruit that gives him the powers of a star. This means he can turn his physical form into solar plasma as well as control and generate near infinite amounts. The normal heat of his plasma, such as that his body becomes when attacked, is around 107 °Kelvin; though his maximum temperature is yet to be recorded. David is also able to radiate heat, light, gravity, – the entire electromagnetic spectrum. By directing stellar energy uni-directional, he has a means of propulsion enabling him to fly at any speed or height at which he can still breath (a maximum of 430 miles per hour at 26,000 feet) or he can completely turn himself into pure plasma and travel at utterly outlandish speeds (though in that form he has far less area awareness and all his normal senses are all but useless). Additionally he has a sensitivity to the flux of ambient cosmic energies, giving him certain heightened perceptions. In the "hierarchy" of heat based Logia-types, the solar plasma of David's Hoshi Hoshi no mi is by far the greatest even surpassing that of Admiral Akainu's magma.

David is also skilled in the use of _Haki: Kenbunshoku_ (Drive: Color of Observation), _Haki: Busoshoku_ (Drive: Color of Armaments), and he can even use the _Haki: Haoshoku_ (Drive: Color of the Conquering King) one of the rarest abilities in the One Piece world. Currently David is most skilled in the use of his _Kenbunshoku_ _Haki_ as it easily meshes with his "Cosmic Awareness" giving him the ability to monitor events from miles away when he concentrates (I will note that this is similar to Eneil's ability only far more detailed, accurate, and far reaching) and accurately predict the future to a far greater extent (David will latter note up to roughly a minute accurately). By comparison his _Busoshoku Haki_ is not nearly as well trained he can "harden" both of his arms and any weapons he wields black but he he cannot keep his "armor" up continuously without concentration like Deflamingo or Rayleigh. Though he is most fond of using his Devil Fruit powers, due to sheer ease of use, David can use his _Busoshoku Haki_ send out invisible shock waves with his melee attacks capable of piercing ships from quite a distance (about 200ft is his current max). Finally his _Haoshoku Haki_ is powerful enough that if he had wished to he could have instantly dropped every Strawhat besides Luffy and Zoro (who both would have still felt as if someone was about to kill them and at leas Zoro would have been paralyzed) had he chose and not affected a single person outside his intended targets. But as Silvers Rayleigh said _Haoshoku Haki_ can't really be trained in strength only in accuracy.

 **Notable Skills** : David has shown to be a master level martial artist, utilizing a style that closely resembles a mixture of Japanese karate, various forms of Chinese kempo or kung-fu (primarily Wing Chung), Commando Sambo, and French savat. When combine with his extreme (and surprising for his appearance) physical strength and "equipped" with _Busoshoku Haki_ , his attacks can create shockwaves powerful enough to destroy the largest dreadnoughts in a single blow. He has also stated that he's a master of the _Rokushiki_ (Six Powers), however as of yet he has only used a faster than normal _Soru_ (To Shave) when he moved to intercept Akainu's attack on Kobi. Not satisfied with simply having a powerful Devil Fruit, David has trained to master his powers to their full and greatest extents. His body will change to it's energy state the moment attacks touch him regardless of whether he expected them or not, he can control his electromagnetic and gravitational emanations to the extent that he can project a cage of gamma radiation around just the skin of a target without damaging it or affect the personal gravity of another being as to the point that they can phase through other objects, and when combined with his _Kenbunshoku Haki_ his "Cosmic Awareness" can even predict the future to some extent.

 **Power** **Ranking** : At the current time David is actually the second strongest living being in the East Blue (remember Garp is there escorting former-Lt. Morganto prison). His sheer power is easily comparable to that of Crocodile and Eneil meaning he could easily destroy an entire island if he ever had the inclination. However, because of his broader skill set he could actually be considered a greater overall threat level. The only real reason for his low rank is that he is just out of basic training (his advanced abilities coming from the outside training his father put him through) and dose not have "real world" experience. Due to the innate "pecking order" of their respective Logia Fruits David could actually fight and even kill Admiral Akainu even at his current level of skill and power (though the fight would likely be titanic) but if he were to face off with either of the other two Admirals or even the top-tier Vice-Admirals he'd more than likely be defeated.

 **Techniques** : David's favorite and/or named techniques.

 _1._ ** _Afterburner_** \- Turning his body (or parts of his body) into plasma David forces out a wave of pure heat energy that smashes into his target(s). The heat he generates can flay skin from bone but is not necessarily lethal and will usually not ignite everything around him in flame. This is one of many techniques David developed for shipboard battle.

 _2._ ** _Solar Wind, Magnetizer_** \- David creates a controlled storm of solar wind that magnetizes his targets and sticks them all together (along with any ferrous metals and magnetic objects in the area). The magnetization can even force the targets' limbs to forcefully stick together in odd ways. This makes it an almost perfect capture and detainment technique… and also an amazing skill for the odd practical joke.

 _3._ _ **Lightning Edge**_ -

 _4._ ** _Gravity Blow_** \- David holds out his arm, with his palm facing out, and forms a large ball of contained gravitons and anti-gravitons that he launches out at his enemies. Upon impact the ball will first draw things in while exposing them to over a dozen times normal gravity before violently repelling them with force equivalent to several sticks of C4. Not only can this attack be severely damaging, but it can also be used as a "keep away" tactic as it launches its victims quite a distance.

 _5._ ** _Meteor Knuckle_** \- David turns his fist into a concentration of plasma the actually ignites the air around it into a ball of fire then rushes forward making his fist look like a blazing meteor. Upon impact the attack causes an explosion and crater like that of a meteor strike as well.

 _6._ ** _Solar Flair_** -

 _7._ ** _Stellar Eruption_** \- Raising his right arm and drawing it back. David changes his arm, from his fist to his elbow, into a bright blaze of erupting swirling blue/white plasma. Throwing his arm forward he launches a fiery horizontal pillar of destruction, hurtling out where it will burn, melt, and blast through anything it its way before finally detonating in a spectacular explosion that becomes a mountainous mushroom cloud. The blast waves of this attack can be felt from quite a distance.

 _8._ ** _Incendium Gehennae (Hellfire Conflagration)_** \- A technique that traps the victim in a tornado of dark solar fire. When used David changes both his arms completely in to plasma and causes the color to go from blue/white to blue/black through unknown means. Then he slams his flaring arms together before him and unleashes a spiraling maelstrom of black and blue flame and plasma that can (in its first use) lite the entire sky aflame.

 _9._ ** _Charged Particle Gun_** -

 _10._ _ **Blue Fire, Crash Down**_ -

 _11._ _ **Abolishing Flame**_ -

 _12._ ** _Black Coffin_** -

 _13._ ** _Hellzone Grenade_** -

 _14._ _ **Ensis Exsequens (Executioner's Sword)**_ _-_ A high-level attack, so far shown to be unblock-able (as of the Marine Ford War Arc). When invoked, David's desired hand is wrapped with intense solar energies, which stabs outward in the direction of the outstretched fingertips in the rough approximate form of a blade. In terms of its effects, _Ensis Exsequens_ causes damage by instantly converting matter from a solid (or liquid) into a gas, via a violent phase transition in order to attack its target; any living opponent caught within such an effect would thus be instantly vaporized and killed. As such a phase transition also absorbs an incredible amount of heat energy in the process, the surrounding area as the spell plummets in temperature as a direct result, causing this spell to actually be a two-stage attack – if the target were to be able to avoid instant vaporization via instantaneous phase transition, they would still have to deal with the extreme low temperature left in the attack's wake to deal with.

 _15._ ** _Azure Dragon Fist_** \- .

* * *

 **There you have it David's current datasheet, hope this keeps you sated and curious for what will happen in the future. I may or may not come out with an updated one latter for him and/or the other OCs I will use. but for now please PM me if you have any questions or suggestions for David or any other characters in my story. I _will_ actually be accepting suggestions for OC allies and enemies, just DocX or email me your datasheets (please use above format + a description of their appearance) and I will get back to you on whether I will or will not use them.  
**


	4. Update Notice

**I truly apologies to all of my readers, but I've had a case of epic writer's block aggravated by bitchy girlfrienditus. I have cleared up one problem (with a shot of breakup) so that should clear up the other soon. I hope to get the next chapter of Solar Nova up by next Saturday at the latest, but rest assured I am still alive and will continue this till it's end… however long that takes. On a side note I'm looking to reread several One Piece chapters and would love for someone to send me a link to a good site where I can read them online.**


End file.
